1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to electrical applicators and to apparatus and methods for treating disorders in the pelvic muscle supporting structures of the female body.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The urethra, vagina, and rectum are largely supported by the pubococcygeous muscle. This muscle originates from the symphsis pubis, a bone structure at the front of the abdomen, extends posteriorly, encompassing the urethra, the vagina, and the rectum, and inserts in the coccyx and inferior portion of the sacrum. The pubococcygeous muscle is sometimes damaged during childbirth or becomes weakened from disuse. This contributes to the pathological formation of cyctocoel (hernial protrusion of the urinary bladder through the vaginal wall), rectocoel (hernial protrusion of part of the rectum into the vagina), uterine prolapse (protrusion of the uterus through the vaginal orifice), and bladder malfunctions. It has been found that these pathological conditions can be helped when normal muscle tone is established in the pubococcygeous muscle.
One procedure for improving the tone of the pubococcygeous muscle is for the patient to repeatedly voluntarily contract the muscle. However, while the pubococcygeous muscle can be voluntarily contracted, patients sometimes find it difficult to perform such contractions or to perform them with substantial intensity. This may be due to the weakened state of the muscle and to long periods of disuse that lead to unfamiliarity in control of the muscle. Some types of voluntary exercises have been prescribed, such as the exercises developed by Dr. Arnold Kegel of the University of California, where the patient tries to repeatedly cease the outflow of urine. However, the voluntary exercises alone may not improve muscle tone sufficiently, particularly where the patient does not comprehend the intensity of contractions required.